


the sight of you will prove to me i'm still alive

by rareandbeautiful



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad attempt at being funny by the writer, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lando's POV, Long distance relationship in a way, M/M, Quarantine, Texting, carlos move to ferrari is completely ignored because the author is in denial, cliches, little bit of angst I think?, max verstappen makes an appeareance, too sappy probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: Snippets from Carlando's quarantine they had to spend apart from each other
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	the sight of you will prove to me i'm still alive

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi!  
> Started writing the first part during quarantine, realized I didn't know how to continue it and left it there. Then I don't know what happened and got insipired and I wrote the rest.  
> First work in the F1 tag, first work I wrote in English which is, of course, not my first language.  
> Probably could have been longer, but I struggle with lenghty works.  
> Tried my best but I always accept criticism - and kudos, too  
> Title is from the song "Super Trouper" by ABBA.

* * *

**carlos**

can u stop posting those videos

?

the ones where you work out and stuff

why, you don't like them?

carlos

i like them

a little too much tbh

ohhh i understand now

so why should i stop?

because

it's just

you should send them to me

privately

so u also jelaous

interesting

stop making fun of me!!

never bby

:(

don't be sad

should we facetime? u free?

yep one sex

;)

i meant one SEC you horny fucker

* * *

It's Carlos who starts the call, so he picks it up quickly.

"Hey, gorgeous" 

Lando highly doubts he's looking gorgeous right now, he's sweating and he has bags under his eyes and the phone camera makes him look even worse.

"Hi"

"Just hi?! I'm kinda disappointed"

"What did you want me to say? Hi weirdo?"

"Maybe" Carlos says, and he has that smile that he has when he makes fun of him. "What were you doing?" He continues

"Ehm, just cleaning a bit" 

Well, at least he has tried. His kitchen is still a little bit of a mess but he's getting there

"Aw, my boy is so responsible" Carlos says, laughing.

"I'm gonna hang up if you don't stop" Lando tries his best to look serious while he says it.

"You would never"

"Wanna try?" He asks, a smirk on his face

"Okay I'll stop"

"Good. What were you doing?"

"I helped my sister bake something, now we're waiting for it to be ready"

"Oh God, I would kill for something sweet and full of sugar right now"

"I swear, when we'll se eachother again I'm gonna bake you something"

Lando grins.

"Can't wait"

~•~•~

* * *

**carlos**

!!!  


CORONAVIRUS: You can now travel to the UK

yeah i saw it

i don't think i'm gonna make it soon though :(

why?

got to do some sponsors shit here in spain

okay

i'm sorry lando

it's fine <3

playing with max rn

chat to you later

have fun sweetie

* * *

He goes into his sim room and sets up his game, calling Max on discord. They're playing COD, for once Lando's not streaming - he doesn't really feel like it.

"Is everything alright?" Max asks him

"Yeah, of course"

There's a pause, like Max is thinking carefully what to say.

"Is it about Carlos?" And that comes as a surprise to Lando. It's not like they usually talk about their love lives, don't they? He stays in silence, not knowing how to respond to that. Luckily Max picks up on it and keeps on talking.

"Mate, I know that there's something going on between you two. Actually, I think the whole paddock knows. It's not like you're discreet"

"We're not?" Lando grimaces at how high pitched his voice sounds.

Max lets out a laugh "I can assure you. What did he do to make you feel sad, though?"

"Nothing"

"Lando..." 

He knew that Max could be persistent - but somehow this hits different. He thinks that maybe, ranting a little bit could help.

"I mean - we've not seen each other for ages. And soon we can travel again, but he's not coming here. I know it's a little bit stupid and he gave me a valid reason for that but, I don't know, I just want to see him" he lets out all at once. 

"Oh Lando... I'm sure he wants to see you too. You've waited two months, you can wait a few more days, right?"

"I guess..." Of course he can. It's just that it's frustrating and this whole situation is slowly getting to his nerves.

"I'm sure you can. Come on you slow fucker, let's win this game, shall we?"

~•~•~

It's only 10 in the morning and Lando is already bored out of his mind. It's his rest day, so he doesn't have to train, he also doesn't have to go out because the fridge is full. He considers setting up his simulator to practice a little bit when the doorbell rings. At least he thinks it's the doorbell, but it's not like there was the need to use it for the time he's been living there.

Lando opens the door and there's no one there. He thinks it's probably a prank from the neighbours' kids but then he sees, from the corner of his eyes, a boquet of flowers gently laid on the ground. He's confused, but he picks it up and comes back inside, leaving the flowers on the table and then he spots a card placed on the paper sorrounding them

_To my lovely boy Lando,_

_I hope you like this little gift. It's to show you that I'm an hopeless romantic and that I'm a living cliche. And that I miss you tremendously._

_Much love,_

_Your Carlos_

_P.s. I wish I was there to see you blush_

Lando is indeed blushing. He picks up the phone and snaps a photo of himself, sending it immediately to Carlos

* * *

**carlos**

blushing rn

cute

you got the flowers?

i did

you're so sappy

someone in this couple has to be

<3

i miss you too

<3

* * *

~•~•~

It's a monday afternoon when the doorbell rings another time. He thinks maybe it's another Carlos' gift. He hopes it has something to do with food, because he's hungry but has no will to make something. This whole quarantine thing has really made him more lazy than he was before.

Or maybe it's really a prank this time. Anyway, he moves from his couch to open the door and - he sees Carlos.

It's strange, he thinks. It's been months, months of text messages and facetime, of loneliness and rest, of sweet words whispered through the phone. And now, with Carlos standing right here in front of him, it seems like it's still March and they're still in Melbourne. Except they aren't. They are in England, and Carlos is at his house wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, his hair a tangled mess.

Lando doesn't waste any time and he launches himself to Carlos, cheek pressed against his chest, arms clinging to his form. He feels Carlos wrapping his arms around him, holding him close by his shoulders.

"Hi" he hears Carlos say. And - Lando has missed his voice so much. He realizes, that it's not the same voice that he has been used to hear through the phone. He realizes that he had forgotten how deep, and calm it was in real life. He feels himself smile and he raises his head watching how Carlos' features softens too, his mouth extending into a big grin.

"Hi" he responds. He leans in and connects their lips. And how much had he missed this feeling. Just to be able to touch him, and being touched and being kissed and - just to feel his presence and love without any words needed. 

"Maybe it's better if we go inside", Carlos says after ending the kiss. He doesn't wait for an answer and he pushes Lando backwards so he can close the door, still close to him.

"I thought you were supposed to stay in Spain" 

"Already questioning me?"

"Yes"

"Brat"

"You love me"

"I do" he says, while he kisses him on the forehead. Lando smiles to himself, not believing what just happened.

"You're really here"

"Yes, baby. I'm here" Carlos says while he presses another kiss on his lips.

"I can't believe I ranted to Max about you"

"You did what now?" Carlos disentangles a bit from him, a frown on his face.

"I just... I was a bit sad and angry because you told me you weren't coming here. And we were playing and he asked me why I was being weird. And he already knew about us apparently"

"Well, that's... interesting"

"I'm sorry I acted like a prick" Lando frowns while he says this.

"It's okay. I just wanted to make you a nice surprise, I didn't think you would react like this, so it's me that has to apologize"

"It doesn't matter. We're together now. And I'm super happy"

They part and Carlos removes his shoes and goes to the living room.

Lando doesn't know how this is gonna last. He just knows that with Carlos he feels content, like he doesn't need anything else. And as he watches him making himself comfortable in his own house his chest feels thight and all he feels is affection. 

"You okay?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah" 

"Come here baby" Carlos says while making grabby hands.

Lando moves so he can sit beside him on the couch, taking his hand and holding it tight. Carlos leans pressing a light kiss on his cheek, Lando then putting his legs on his boyfriend's lap and cuddling up. Carlos' free hand comes to rest on his shoulder. It's quiet, but Lando loves it. He had missed the touches they shared and the warmth he felt.

"Can you promise one thing, Lando?"

"Yeah?" He says while looks up at Carlos

"Next time you decide to go bald, wait for me so I can do it properly"

Lando feels Carlos' chest vibrating below him, a silent laugh threatening to go out.

"Asshole"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: that was the first "fitting" Lando's selfie I could find.  
> Disclaimer n2: yes there's no cap locks in their texts because, gay.  
> I also want to say that Carlos calling Lando "baby" is canon. To me at least. I mean, there's a [video](https://youtu.be/DVS6mICOALM?t=58) in which he says it and while my rational self knows he's _not_ reffering to lando i'm gonna pretend he is. Imma stop rambling now.  
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
